


Shopping and Teasing

by HappinessisJuuzou (Moongirlx)



Series: Suzuya Juuzou x Uta [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing, only at one part, slight gagging, they do use actual lube too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongirlx/pseuds/HappinessisJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juuzou gets an idea while at the hardware store with Uta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping and Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not as happy with this one as I am the other so it might get edited later but here it is anyway

Uta and Juuzou were sprawled across Uta's large bed, Juuzou's head resting on the muscular chest, his ear in the perfect position to listen to Uta's steady heartbeat.

Uta ran his fingers though the soft, snowy locks of his lover, both of them in a state of pure relaxation, at least they were, until a glimmer of responsibility wormed it's way into Uta's brain, hazy with bliss.

"Oh shit," he muttered, moving Juuzou off his chest sitting up, alarmed.

"What?" Juuzou whined, flopping down on the bed lazily.

"I forgot, I need to pick up some materials that I'm out of. I needed to get them like, yesterday. Want to go to the store with me?"

Juuzou rubbed his sleepy eyes and nodded, his lips twitching into a slight smile.

******

They arrived at the hardware stop after a brisk 20 minute walk, during which Uta, his legs much longer than Juuzou's, had trouble keeping up with the boy as he skipped down the road.

"Why do you buy your supplies here?" Juuzou asked with a slight wrinkle of his nose at the overwhelming smell of wood and leather that cloaked the store.

"Because they're much cheaper here than they are at an arts and crafts type store, and they're also sturdier here."

Juuzou nodded, already having lost interest in that train of thought as he trailed his fingertips along the different blends of leather, enjoying the different sensations they provided against the calloused pads of his fingers.

Once Uta had picked out a few different sheets of leather in different colors, he looked up only to find that Juuzou had wandered off.

He sighed, walking down the main aisle and looking down each smaller aisle until he found Juuzou, who had found the aisle housing all the different styles of rope, some tied in different knot formations.

"Hey, Uta~ this reminds me of that weird book I found in your apartment!" His fingers fiddled with a rough piece of rope in a rather elegantly tied knot.

Uta pinched the bridge of his nose, embarrassment creeping up on him, along with something else. He knew exactly what book Juuzou was talking about. A book of beautiful glossy photos of women and men alike participating in rope play, different parts of their bodies decorated with artfully tied rope. Uta had always found it beautiful.

"What do you say Uta, do you wanna tie me up like that?" Juuzou wiggled his eyebrows, fingers dancing inappropriately across Uta's hips.

"No, I don't Juuzou. I just think it's pretty."

"What about me tying you up?" Juuzou purred, standing on his tiptoes to speak directly into Uta's ear. "That could be kind of fun," his voice lowered just a bit, betraying the lust he felt.

He dropped his arms from around Uta's neck, one hand grazing ever so slightly across his crotch. He peered up at Uta with his round red eyes. "Oops." He said, obviously not sorry at all.

"Let's go pay for these, Juuzou." Uta grasped the boys hand in one of his own, tucking his purchases under his other arm.

"You're not going to get any rope?" Juuzou questioned innocently.

"No. If for some reason we need rope, I have some at home." Uta looked down at his lover just in time to see him drag his teeth across his lower lip.

Suddenly Uta was in a hurry to get out of there.

**

They barely made it in the door of the mask studio before Uta locked the door behind them and dropped the bag to the floor, picking up Juuzou instead, his hands grasping his ass firmly as their lips collided.

Uta sat down in a large leather rolling chair, Juuzou on his lap, straddling him.

"Where's this rope you spoke of??" Juuzou inquired, mischief sparking in his scarlet eyes.

"You really want me to tie you up, Juuzou?"

Juuzou shook his head slowly. "No, silly. I want to tie you up. So where is it?"

Uta felt a rush of excitement pooling in his lower abdomen. "It's upstairs. Second cabinet down in my dresser."

"Don't move," Juuzou whispered before kissing him, dragging his teeth across his lower lip, leaving him wanting much, much more.

He was back in a flash, unwinding the rope and finding scissors with which to cut the desired length.

"Now I'm not gonna do anything fancy like in that book, I just want you unable to move your hands," he licked his lips.

Uta nodded, breathless. Juuzou took one of his arms at a time, wrapping the rope around each wrist once and then tying them together behind the chair.

"Is that too tight?" He questioned. Uta shook his head.

"No, it's perfect." Juuzou set the scissors on the table next to them before climbing back onto Uta's lap.

Uta's hands twitched in their binding, he wanted to place them all over his lovers body. He settled for kissing him deeply, then trailing his lips over to his ear, where he bit the sensitive skin of the lobe harshly. Juuzou hummed to himself and wiggled around on Uta's lap, his movements quickly taking on a more rhythmic approach as he rocked his hips, grinding against Uta in the most seductive way possible.

"How attached are you to this shirt?" He murmured.

"I have others..." Uta whispered.

Juuzou giggled, and picked up the scissors, making a quick cut near the collar and ripping it the rest of the way with his hands, leaving it sitting behind Uta in the chair.

He climbed off Uta, leaving him lacking the friction of his weight.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Uta's pants and coaxed them down when Uta lifted his hips.

He then slid his suspenders off his shoulders slowly, leaving them hanging from the waist of his pants. He unbuttoned his shirt at the same slow pace, feeling Uta's eyes trained on each move he made.

Uta's cock was throbbing while watching him undress. He needed to claim every inch of his body.

"I forgot something!" Juuzou ran back upstairs in only his boxers, taking the steps two at a time.

He came back with a small bottle in his hand, placing it on the table next to the scissors.

He finally slipped out of his boxers, letting Uta see all of him, before dropping to his knees in front of the chair and spreading Uta's legs only slightly before sliding a hand over his length, shortly followed by his lips.

Uta groaned and lifted his hips, his shaft forcing its way deeper into Juuzou's mouth. He coughed a little before picking up the pace again, the sight of his head bobbing up and down combined with the feeling of being restrained was going to drive Uta over the edge much too quickly for Juuzou's liking.

He released Uta from his mouth, but left his hand curled around the base of his cock, waiting for Uta's breathing to slow a bit before resuming his actions, his other hand finding his own hardened length and wrapping around it, moaning around Uta's cock as he jerked himself off.

"Juuzou," Uta groaned. "I want to fuck you, please, come here."

Juuzou stood up, grabbing the lube off the table and coating two fingers with it before sitting back down on Uta's lap, his hard cock rubbing up against Uta's.

"Well then I guess I'd better get ready, since you're a little _tied up_ ~" he giggled, placing a sweet kiss on Uta's lips before reaching around behind himself and working a finger inside himself, and then two. A gasp escaped his lips as he curled his fingers, finding his prostate and squirming around on Uta's lap in pleasure.

He withdrew his fingers and poured more lube into his palm, sliding it up and down Uta's cock before gripping Uta's shoulders with one hand and lifting himself up, the other aiming Uta's cock at his entrance before sliding down on it slowly.

Both males gasped, Juuzou's turning into more of a whimper as he filled himself completely with Uta's length.

His hands digging into the flesh of Uta's shoulders, he moved himself up and down on his cock again and again, little moans escaping his lips with each breath he took.

Finally he stopped moving except to grind his hips against Uta's as he kissed him deeply. Uta took over, rocking his hips and fucking up into Juuzou.

Juuzou moaned into his mouth and Uta bit his lover's lower lip harshly, picking up his pace. Juuzou matched his movements, their hips rocking together as Uta reached his orgasm, trying to catch his breath as he came down from his high.

Juuzou lifted up and let Uta slide himself out of him.

"Untie me, Juuzou." Uta growled, and Juuzou did as he asked.

He pressed a hand against Juuzou's back, holding him close to him as he reached between their bodies and wrapped a hand around Juuzou's cock. Juuzou grabbed Uta's other hand and slipped two of his long fingers into his mouth and coating them with his saliva before tugging his hand behind him.

Uta took the hint and worked his fingers inside Juuzou, curling them mercilessly as he jerked him off. Juuzou came with a shiver and a loud moan, falling onto Uta's chest and wrapping his arms around him.

"Tired?" Uta asked, nuzzling his face against the top of Juuzou's head. Juuzou nodded and kissed Uta's neck.

"Let's go upstairs. I'll clean up down here later."

He stood, picking up Juuzou as he did so and carrying him upstairs.

 


End file.
